1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an insulating layer-forming composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display, and an electrophoretic display include a semiconductor device such as a thin-film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “TFT”).
A TFT includes a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode and has a structure in which the source electrode and the drain electrode are connected to each other through a semiconductor layer. In the TFT, if a voltage is applied to the gate electrode, a channel of a current is formed on the interface between the semiconductor layer between the source electrode and the drain electrode and the gate insulating layer adjacent to the semiconductor layer. That is, the current flowing between the source electrode and the drain electrode is controlled in response to an input voltage applied to the gate electrode.
The gate insulating layer provided adjacent to the semiconductor layer as described above has a function of forming a channel of the current together with the semiconductor layer. Therefore, in order to improve the performance of the TFT, a gate insulating layer (simply referred to as an insulating layer) and a material that forms the gate insulating layer are important.
For example, JP2013-102116A discloses an organic thin film transistor insulating layer material that includes a polymer compound containing a repeating unit having a cyclic ether structure and a repeating unit substituted with an organic group in which a hydroxyl group of vinyl phenol is released by an acid.
An insulating layer and a material that forms the insulating layer being important for improving performance of a TFT as described above is the same in cases other than the TFT without being limited to the TFT as long as a semiconductor device has an insulating layer provided adjacent to a semiconductor layer.